


The Last Time

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Draco in a Hogwarts bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Song!fic, anal, oral, semi-public hate!sex.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The lyrics belong to Maroon 5.  
>  **AN:** Written quickly for the short-lived hpmusicalprompt.

_But my body keeps on telling you yes_

Running down his shirt-front again were those slim, pale fingers which Ron wanted to break. Soon they would reach his crotch and Draco would know. He would know that yet again Ron's mouth was saying something different from his body.

"Not here," Ron amended to. "Not now."

"It's a fucking bathroom," Malfoy hissed back, his teeth scraping Ron's neck. "Of course not here, Weasel. Purebloods don't fuck in piss-stinking bathrooms."

_But my body keeps on telling you yes_

And if the Slytherin git's hard-on hadn't been pressing into his thigh, then Ron might possibly have believed him.

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

At least hey made it into the cubicle, slamming and locking the door against the familiar castle noises, but Merlin knew how they managed it, pressed up so close to each other, practically wearing each other, pretty quickly wearing nothing else.

_Try to tell you no_

"Can't hear you, blood traitor, not with my cock in your mouth."

_Try to tell you stop_

"Careful what you wish for, snake. I might just pull my fingers out of you."

_You and I go hard at each other like we going to war_

Ron gripped the edges of the toilet seat, Draco under him now, his shoulder slamming against the cistern repeatedly as Ron pounded into him. All the angles were inexact and the sweat slid them further askew. The redness, the rage. So close to lust. Indistinguishable in those moments.

And then under him that voice which usually sneered was screaming release, muscles clenching round his cock, and there was nothing else Ron could possibly have done except for coming and coming and coming.

"Get off me, you great oaf."

"Slut," Ron managed to hiss, as he staggered upright to let the git get away.

"This is the last time," Draco promised.

_And I know I've said it a million times_

"It had fucking better be." Ron was getting his breath back now. Time to find his clothes.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die_

Those slim, pale fingers which Ron wanted to break were fastening Slytherin robes again, hiding that smooth skin away. 

_Feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

The world regained its normal focus as Ron walked down to Hagrid's hut with Harry and Hermione. He felt the sunlight and the breeze on his skin. It had happened again. How in hell had he let it happen again?

_And I know I've said it a million times_


End file.
